Ravenclaw Soap Opera
by aNTi-FLaG
Summary: Kayla's brother ignores her. Her only friend ditches her. Her brother's friends hate her. Kayla's crush thinks of her as a little sister. How can her first year at Hogwarts get any worse?
1. Chapter One

Title: Ravenclaw Soap Opera  
  
Author: Alex  
  
E-mail: kestrelhath@antisocial.com  
  
Spoilers: I doubt there will be any  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim the rights to Harry Potter, the talented J.K Rowling does. I do, though, claim the rights of the characters that I create, but there aren't many of those in this story… Oh yeah, I also created the storyline, so MINE! Hehe, but don't take that, because I thought it up…so, er, yeah.  
  
A/N: Well, I'd just like to tell you about this. This is a fic thing that I wrote for an RPG site. It was originally to be a "soap opera", and have people post as these characters, but that became too confusing. So, I turned it into a fic. This takes place about now, and not when Harry was in Hogwarts ((early 90's)). So, please enjoy. I created the whole thing, except the wizard ideas.  
  
  
  
"Doug! I'm so nervous!" I shouted over the loud moving of trunks on Platform 9¾, the official platform for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Yeah," Doug shouted, as we walked down to the front of the train, "I was nervous when I was your age. Hogwarts can seem scary when you first get there, but in about a week, you'll be acting like you've been there for years!"  
  
Doug Thomas, my older brother, stopped and leaned against his cart that he had been pushing. His cart was filled with his trunk, his owl (named Darryn), his practical joke sets that he had bought during the summer (and he was only bringing to show Victor, his best friend), and a couple of snacks that he was going to sneak onto the train.  
  
"I'm still nervous!" I said, stopping my cart, which was filled with only my trunk, right next to Doug's cart.  
  
I was always like that: I always got nervous over the smallest things. My mom always said that I would worry like that. But I don't care about worrying too much. That's me, and I doubt I'm going to change; well, at least I don't want to change.  
  
"Kayla, don't worry about it. Victor and I will watch out for you, so you'll be fine." Doug said, looking at me in the eyes.  
  
Victor and him watch out for me? I thought to myself, I don't trust them! Well, I really don't trust me. I love Victor so much, and whenever I'm with him I'm not myself. I remember the time when I almost killed myself when I was with him! I wasn't paying attention and a muggle car almost ran over me!  
  
"Thanks Doug. You're the best brother" I said, thanking Doug for even attempting to watch out for me, knowing that he would not be successful.  
  
A conductor on the Hogwarts Express came out from the train. "FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE!" He shouted, making sure that all the young and old witches and wizards heard him.  
  
"Come on Kayla, let's get onto the train" Doug said, pushing his cart towards some people that were piling their trunks and other items into the train's storage carts. I quickly followed Doug, to make sure that my stuff would be placed in the storage cart in time.  
  
"Do you need help Kayla? Or do you think you can handle your trunk?" Doug asked, as he put his last box of tricks into the storage cart.  
  
"I think I need some help" I admitted, as I tried to lift my trunk, but was unsuccessful. I had never realized how heavy my trunk really was!  
  
"Okay then" Doug said, as he lifted the trunk. He quickly lifted the trunk as if it weighed nothing! He placed it right next to his trunk, and then turned around. "Do you think you can put on the rest of the things?" He asked, as he searched the crowds for someone.  
  
"I think I can manage." I replied. Right as I said that, Doug started to walk away from me. "Where are you going?" I shouted out towards him.  
  
Doug turned around, and replied, "I'm going to go onto the train. I'll save you a seat." And with that, Doug boarded the train.  
  
I quickly stuffed the rest of my items into the storage cart. I then turned around and ran towards the door of the train. I ran over and into the train, and looked around.  
  
The halls of the Hogwarts Express were huge! I could not believe that this train, that did not look so big, was this long and wide inside! There were many little doors to the side of the train, which were rooms. Inside the little rooms, there were students laughing, playing wizard chess, and just chatting. What if I don't fit in like everyone else does? I thought to myself, as I walked past more and more students that were laughing and chatting inside of the rooms.  
  
When I got to about the middle, I looked inside of a room and saw Doug, Victor, and another girl. Victor and the girl looked as though they were enjoying each other's company, and Doug looked as though he was in torture.  
  
I walked in and Victor and the girl laughed. "Hello" I said, very friendly. I walked past Victor and the girl, and sat across from Doug, and next to the girl.  
  
"Hello, and who are you? I think the little kids are supposed to stay up in the front of the trains..that's where the babysitters are" The girl said, not even bothering to look at me. I couldn't believe that this girl didn't even know who I was, yet she immediately starts to insult me!  
  
"Lucy, lay off. She's my sister." Doug snapped from where he was sitting, leaning next to the window.  
  
"Lucy, have you seen Mara yet? I haven't seen her since earlier this summer." Victor asked, changing the subject.  
  
Victor is so handsome, I thought, and so kind. The minute he thinks his friend might get into a fight with someone, he changes the subject for him. What a nice thing to do! I wish Victor would notice me, other than Doug's little sister.  
  
"No, I haven't. I haven't even seen her since you and her.." Lucy trailed off. Her eyes kept moving back and forth from Doug to Victor.  
  
"Since when, Lucy?" I asked, wanting to know when the last time was since she saw Mara, a girl that Doug was crazy about. Everyone at Hogwarts knew all about Doug loving Mara a lot, except for her. I couldn't understand how she could not tell that he was in love with her, especially since he always acted really weird whenever she would come over. Mara was the blindest girl I knew.  
  
"Since this summer. Don't eavesdrop." Lucy snapped, giving me an evil look. I could tell right then that I hated Lucy. Right after Lucy yelled at me, she looked back at Victor and smiled. Victor smiled back.  
  
"What's going on with those two?" I asked, quietly. From the looks of things, it looked like Victor and Lucy might have been a couple, or really liked each other.  
  
"What are you talking about? That's how they always act." Doug answered, still staring outside. He looked very depressed. Why would he be depressed though? School hadn't even started! Plus he had only met Victor and Lucy on the train so far..or had he? Maybe he had met Mara, and she was dating Victor and he just found out?  
  
I shook my head to get the thoughts out. "What's the matter Doug?" I asked, looking at his blank expression.  
  
"Oh nothing" He replied, moving his head to look at Victor and Lucy, laughing at some joke that Victor had just told.  
  
"Doug, come on. I know when you're sad, I know when you're mad. I know when you're about to kill someone, and I know when you're depressed. I've been living with you for 11 years, and now I can tell that you defiantly are depressed. Just tell me so I don't bother you anymore." I said, glancing over at Victor and Lucy, who were now smiling at each other- again.  
  
"Well it's…Oh look, it's Mara! Hello Mara." Doug said, smiling at Mara, whom was walking through the door.  
  
"Hello" Mara replied, in her quiet, sweet voice. She walked over and sat next to me. "How are you Doug?" Mara looked at me and smiled, "Hello Kayla, are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
Doug's face brightened up. "I'm fine, how are you? I've missed you. We should have met more during the summer." Doug looked around and saw Victor and Lucy staring at him. "All of us should have met, I mean." He corrected himself.  
  
"Yeah, we should have" Mara agreed, "But at least Victor and I were able to come over your house." Mara looked at Lucy. "Lucy, you should have come. Maybe next summer you can. We had the best time." Mara smiled politely.  
  
Wow, I never knew she was this..kind! I thought to myself. The Mara that came over my house was always would joke around, and was very loud. Not this quiet. Maybe this was a different Mara than the one that came over my house. But how would she know my name?  
  
"Victor told me all about what you did to him." Lucy blurted out. Everyone in the cart looked at Lucy. Doug and I, well at least me, had no clue what Lucy was talking about. Obviously Mara did, because she stared at Lucy, then at Victor.  
  
"Victor! I thought we weren't going to tell anyone!" Mara said, in a voice that would make anyone feel really bad. From knowing Mara for the couple of minutes that I had, I could tell that Mara was the kind of girl that got whatever she wanted, and could make anyone feel whatever feeling she wanted them to feel. I wanted to be like Mara.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Lucy asked!" Victor exclaimed.  
  
"How could Lucy know about us? You must have hinted!" Mara said, her eyes were starting to get watery.  
  
" What happened?" I asked, very confused.  
  
"Well, since Lucy knows, I might as well tell everyone, since I know she will eventually tell the world." Lucy began, glaring at Lucy, then Victor. "Victor and I were a couple this summer. It did not work out, so we decided to not see each other. We were planning to not tell anyone, so no one would bother us about it, but obviously Victor can't keep to his word." Mara finished, crossing her arms.  
  
"You..you and Victor?" Doug asked, not believing what he had heard. Doug looked dead when he repeated what Mara had said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Yeah Doug. Me and Victor. Victor and I." Mara said, clearing things up for me. I almost died when she confirmed my worst fear: she liked Victor better than me. How was that possible? I thought to myself, I thought she liked me. She showed it! She would always smile at me during classes, help me with assignments, would be nicer to me than she would be to Victor. How can she like Victor? Well, liked, I reminded myself. They're through. Mara even said it. She doesn't like him anymore, and from the looks of things, Victor doesn't like Mara, he likes Lucy.  
  
"Oh." I said, not knowing of anything to say. The silence in the room was unbearable. I hated awkward silence like that. What could I say to break the silence? What would I want to say at this time?  
  
"Anyone see any good quidditch matches over the summer? I almost saw USA VS Germany, but my Dad was too late to get tickets. I was really disappointed, since USA is my home team, and I've always wanted to see them play. Especially against Germany. I always have hated that team, ever since they got..what's his name, Merick? Yeah, I think so. When they got Merick as a seeker in 1992, I've never liked Germany." I stopped for a moment and saw that no one was paying attention to me, except for Kayla.  
  
"You never told me that daddy was going to get us tickets to that game!" Kayla said, looking angry.  
  
"Because he told me not to tell you! He knew you'd just keep bugging him all the time about it." I explained.  
  
"Oh my God! Mara, those are the cutest shoes! Where did you get them?" Lucy asked, becoming sick of hearing about quidditch, which everyone knew, she hated.  
  
"I bought them at Miss. Deanne's Spiffy Shoes. They have the best shoes. They can be expensive, but they items they have there are worth it! Just like these shoes were 53 galleons, 5 sickles, and 3 knuts. But look at them! They're so cute, so they're defiantly worth it!"  
  
Kayla looked at me once Mara had said that. "How much is that?" Kayla asked. Kayla never had been good with converting Wizard currency and Muggle currency. Mostly because she had never really had to use it. Kayla and I lived in a muggle neighborhood, and had parents that were into 'living like a muggle'.  
  
"About $256.99" I answered, feeling smart. I loved it when someone asked me a question, and I knew the right answer.  
  
"Wow, that's expensive for a pair of shoes. How do you have so much money, Mara?" Kayla asked. Kayla was known for her stupid questions, and this was a perfect example of one of her stupid questions.  
  
"That was just for one shoe. And this isn't expensive at all! I have a dress that cost me 394 galleons, 1 sickle and 4 knuts! That's my most expensive dress that I have. I brought that dress this year for the Yule ball." Mara said, in a mater-of-fact tone.  
  
"I can't wait until the Yule ball. Doug told me it was a lot of fun last year" Kayla said, changing the subject.  
  
"Doug had fun? He took Doris Marty and it sure didn't look like he was having fun!" Victor said, looking at me weirdly.  
  
"Guys, I don't want to get into this." I said, knowing that they would just ignore me and continue on about me taking Doris Marty, the annoying prefect.  
  
"Who is Doris Marty?" Kayla asked, confused. Oh great, now Kayla's going to know about Doris and will never let me forget it.  
  
"Doris is a really dorky girl in Slytherin. She has the worst taste of fashion, wouldn't you agree Mara?" Lucy said.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's nice to make fun of others." Mara said, in a kind voice.  
  
"Oh Mara, shut up. You agree with me." Lucy said, staring outside of the train.  
  
The ride went on with Mara and Lucy talking about fashion, with Kayla listening eagerly, to catch something she could say something about. Victor and I talked about more important things: Quidditch! Victor and I were huge quidditch fans. His favorite team was the awful Germany team, and my favorite team was the USA team.  
  
"I got a Merick card over the summer. I know I put it into my pocket." Victor said, looking for his Merick card. Victor and I always traded quidditch cards on the train while we talked about quidditch. We were big quidditch fanatics.  
  
"Merick? BAH! That card isn't worth anything! Want to know a good, expensive card that I just happened to get?" I said, sticking my hand into my pocket, and taking out my golden quidditch card with Nicholas Durham on it.  
  
"Look at this card!" I said, taking it out and showing Victor. Nicholas Durham's card had a picture of him flying around after the snitch. The border of the card was gold, and on the back it had stats for Nicholas.  
  
"Nicholas Durham. Seeker. Durham is originally from United States, he moved to Africa when he was 10. This was when he first learned to play quidditch." I read off of the back of the card.  
  
"Ah, here it is!" Victor said, taking out his Daniel Merick card. "Daniel Merick. Seeker. Merick showed his talent for being a chaser at an early age. Born to a muggle family, Merick was forced to play many muggle sports." Victor began to read the Merick card, with Merick flying around on his broomstick.  
  
"Victor, stop. We don't care about stupid Merick. Durham is better. It was even proven when USA beat your Germany team." I said, looking at Durham holding the snitch proudly.  
  
"You want to battle?" Victor asked, taking out his mini quidditch dome that had been carefully folded in his pocket. He took out six hoops and placed three on each end. He then took out a little Merick action figure, and a little snitch.  
  
"Sure." I replied, taking out my Durham action figure. "How about if we have a full game? With chasers, keepers, seeker, and beaters." I asked, starting to take out all of the USA team.  
  
"Okay, fine. Prepare to lose!" Victor said, taking out his Germany team action figures, with mini quaffles and bludgers.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"This year I hope William Banks asks me to the ball." Lucy said, smiling happily. "What about you? Would you go with Victor again?" Lucy asked me.  
  
"You went with Victor?" Kayla asked, staring at me as though she envied me.  
  
"Yes I did. As friends, though. I don't think I'm going to go again with him. Maybe Doug this year." I said, looking over at Doug and Victor, who were playing with their quidditch action figures.  
  
As usual, I thought to myself, Doug and Victor are playing with those stupid little dolls. I wish Doug would pay as much attention to me as he does to those dolls!  
  
"You should go with Doug!" Kayla said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe if he asks me first. There still is Sean Potter that I'd like to go with!" I said, giggling. I always had a huge crush on Sean Potter, Harry Potter's son. Sean looked almost identical to his father. The only differences between Harry and Sean were (one) Sean did not have a scar on his forehead like Harry did and (two) Sean was younger than Harry.  
  
"Sean Potter! He is the most handsome guy I have ever met! And to think, he's in Ravenclaw! I'm surprised that he's in Ravenclaw with us, and not Gryffindor like his father was." Lucy said, dreamily. Lucy also loved Sean, but not as much as I did!  
  
"I've heard about Sean!" Kayla said, wanting to become part of the conversation. It was very obvious that Kayla had no idea who Sean was.  
  
"It's such a shame that you can't go to the Yule ball. Third years and up only." Lucy said, happily. Lucy was making it very obvious that she did not like Kayla at all. Since Lucy did not like Kayla, no one else would. Lucy was able to get everyone to either like someone or hate someone. Everyone except for me.  
  
The whole ride went on like that, Lucy picked on Kayla, and I stood up for Kayla. I don't think the boys realized that any of this was going on, they were too busy watching their little quidditch action figures. I don't understand how they can just watch those little figures. I think it's more fun to actually play quidditch, but the action figures are fine, I suppose. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Um..I found a mistake on the last chapter. Merick is a seeker, not a chaser. Sorry about that :D  
  
"Can you pass that goblet? This one has a spot of dust on it." Jessie Kelton, a second year, asked while she placing her goblet down on the table, next to me. I ignored her for a minute, and continued to stare up at the beautiful starry ceiling.  
  
" Lucy..can you hand me that goblet?" Jessie repeated. I looked away from the ceiling, and faced Jessie. I gave her one of my who-do-you-think-I- am? Your-slave? look. The look that I always gave Jessie.  
  
"Get it yourself" I snapped at her, not wanting to help her. I hated helping second years, especially Jessie. Jessie had been on my most annoying list ever since the day she was sorted.  
  
The sorting had ended the song that it had been singing, and started to call up the first years. I turned my head to look at them, and act like I was paying attention. I hope we're not stuck with Doug's sister, I thought to myself. On the train, I had made my mind up that Kayla would never be liked by me.  
  
"ASHLEY NEWPORT!" The sorting hat shouted out. A short overweight girl with curly blond hair walked up, and placed the old sorting hat on her head. There was a moment of silence, and then the sorting hat shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Ashley ran over to our table, and sat down across from me. Oh joy, I thought to myself, I'm surrounded by little kids! Ashley smiled at me, a full teeth-showing smile. I gave a small smile, and then looked back at the sorting ceremony.  
  
"I bet I got into Ravenclaw because I'm smart. That's what my grandmother told me." I heard Ashley say. I turned around, and saw her looking at me. She was talking to me. "I personally don't think I'm that smart, but Grandma kept insisting that I was! So, now I believe her. I even got an above average on the MCAS'!"  
  
"MCAS?" I asked confused. This girl was such a muggle, I wondered why she was accepted at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, a test in my state. It was pretty hard! I think I just got a point above average. But, above average is above average!" Ashley said happily, as she looked. Lucy sighed, knowing that this conversation would go on forever.  
  
I then looked around for Doug, Victor, or Mara. Victor and Doug sitting about five seats down, watching the sorting ceremony. A few seats down from them, was Mara, quietly chatting with some of her other friends. I turned from looking at them, and looked at Ashley. "Hey Ash." I said quietly. She looked at me and smiled. "How did you know my name? Oh, it must be from when I was being sorted! Silly me! What's your name, by the way?" She asked, not taking a minute to stop and breathe.  
  
"Lucy. Anyway, would you mind switching seats with my friend?" I asked her, pointing to Victor. Ashley's smile faded, as she looked at Victor. "Yeah, sure." She said, much quieter. I turned to Jessie, and asked her if she would ask Victor to switch seats with Ashley. While Jessie was asking him, I turned around to watch a bit of the sorting ceremony.  
  
"KAYLA THOMAS!" The sorting hat shouted out. Not Ravenclaw, not Ravenclaw! I thought to myself, as she walked up the steps to the Sorting Hat. I did not want Kayla to be in Ravenclaw. I hated Kayla. Ever since the first time I met her, I hated her. Just like I hated Doug. But with Doug, I had to be nice. With Kayla, I didn't.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Shit! I thought to myself. Kayla was in Ravenclaw. This is going to be a terrible year! Wait, no. The rest of my years here are going to be terrible! As I kept thinking about how bad the years were going to be, Kayla came over to the Ravenclaw happily, and sat down next to Ashley.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kayla" She said happily, as she sat down next to Ashley. Ashley smiled at someone talking to her. I turned around, and faced Jessie. I tapped her three times, until she finally faced me. "I thought you were going to ask Victor if he would move down here." I said, looking at Victor. He was engaged in talking with Doug now, probably about Quidditch, which was what they always talked about.  
  
"I was, but then I thought about how you treat me. I decided not to." Jessie said, smiling about the thought that she had "punished" me. I decided not to let Jessie be happy, by hearing me apologize for being rude to her. I turned around, and watched the rest of the sorting ceremony.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
After the Prefect, Arianna DeValt had explained the rules; the Ravenclaw's were allowed to do whatever they wished in the common room. I looked around for Victor or Mara. I hadn't seen them since the Sorting Ceremony. I walked over to where the sitting area was, and spotted them on the couch. Mara's beautiful dark red hair was now down, covering part of her shoulders. I had always loved Mara's hair, and how healthy and shiny it was.  
  
"Hey guys." I greeted, as I walked over to a light blue armchair, that was right next to the couch. "Luce, I didn't see you at the Sorting! Did you go? Or did you skip, and hang out with Sean?" Mara asked, giggling. Mara knew how it had always been my dream to be able to skip the Sorting Ceremony, and hang out with Sean Potter the whole time.  
  
"Yeah, you caught me Mara." I said, slightly laughing as I spoke. I did not think that what Mara had said at all was funny, but I just pretended to. Mara was too nice to hurt, and I did not want Victor to think of me as some bad person. "Where's Doug? Have you seen him, Luce?" Victor asked, kindly. His handsome brown eyes were looking at me.  
  
"No, not since the Sorting Ceremony." I muttered. I hated it when Victor cared more about Doug, or Mara, than me. And it seemed like Victor did that a lot. "I wonder where he went off to." Victor said, getting up from where he was sitting, and stretching. "I bet he's with Kayla." Mara said, moving over to where Victor has been sitting. "I can't believe she got into Ravenclaw." I muttered, knowing that Mara was going to say defending Kayla.  
  
"I don't really like her either." Mara said, looking around to see if Kayla was listening. She wasn't even in the common room. I looked at Mara with a shocked look. Could kind lovable Mara, not like someone? "You don't like her?" I repeated, still in shock. Mara shook her head yes. "Not a bit." She replied. Noticing that Mara did not like her, Victor had to add, "I don't like her either."  
  
Victor looked down at Mara, and smiled. "You took my seat!" He exclaimed. "If you don't move, I'll sit on you." Victor smiled. Mara didn't move at all. "Try it!" Mara said. How could those two flirt? They had just broken up, and now they were back to flirting, I thought to myself, as I watched them. Victor started to sit down, right in between Mara and the couch arm, which was not a very big space. Mara did not move at all. She just sat and laughed, along with Victor. Victor stopped, and stayed like that.  
  
"Oh Victor! You're funny." She said, becoming happier. Victor looked at her, completely ignoring the fact that I was there, and said, "Would it be funnier if I told you that I love you?" Victor and Mara laughed again. Oh come on! I thought, how can he like her? She just dumped him, what, a few months ago? "Victor..I feel the same way. I'm sorry about what happened this summer." Mara said. Victor leaned closer over, and kissed Mara. My mouth dropped opened, in shock.  
  
I couldn't help but smile when I walked down the girls' dorm. It was so huge! It was nothing like what I had expected at home. The beds were very large, all with the same bedspread (a dark red colored bedspread). I walked down, searching for my items. While I walked, I spotted Ashley Newport. I walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Ashley! What's up?" I asked, very friendly. "Oh, nothing much. Just getting ready for tomorrow!" Ashley replied, as she finished folding her school robe. She sat down on her bed, and placed the robe under her pillow. "What class are you looking forward to the most tomorrow?" Ashley asked. I sat down on Ashley's bed, and replied, "Well, my older brother, Doug, says that Charms is the best. He says its very easy. So I guess, Charms."  
  
"Oh. I heard flying was easy. And fun." Ashley said, picking her pillow up again, and taking her robe back out. She then started to smooth out the tiny wrinkles in it. Now perfectly smooth, she placed it back under her pillow. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Bye Kayla." Ashley said, as she waved goodbye.  
  
I got up from her bed, and walked down a little bit, until I saw the familiar trunks. This was my bed. I walked quickly over to it. I jumped onto it, and noticed how soft it was. Very comfortable. I laid on my bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling. I kept thinking about the next day..that and thought about Victor. I fell asleep thinking of Victor.  
  
"Sean! Wait up!" I shouted, running up to Sean Potter. Sean turned around, and smiled. "Oh, hey Mara. Want to walk with me to Potions?" Sean asked, as he held out his hand, to take my Potions items. "Thanks" I said, as I placed my Potions stuff onto his stuff. Sean and I started to walk down the hall to Potions.  
  
"Mara..I heard about last night." Sean said, changing his voice from a happier tone to a madder one. I looked at Sean. No! How had Sean heard about it? Only Lucy had been there….Lucy! She had told Sean! I looked at Sean, and tried to play dumb. "What are you talking about?" I asked, in a innocent voice.  
  
"Lucy told me about last night…You and Victor" Sean said, lowering his head. I looked at Sean, and then put my hand on his shoulder. "Sean, it meant nothing." I looked into his eyes, as thought I could see what he was thinking. But I knew what he was thinking. He knew I was lying to him.  
  
"Mara, I thought you were over him." Sean said, moving his shoulder so my hand fell off. "But I guess you're not." He lowered his head, and started to walk faster. I followed him, and walked at his speed. "Sean," I began, but he just walked faster. I decided to give up, and followed him to Potions.  
  
"Sean, come on! Talk to me!" I said, as I followed him out of the Potion's classroom. All during Potions Sean had been glaring at me with the evilest look, almost as evil as Professor Snape. Sean turned around, and looked at me. He then walked towards me, and bent down. He whispered, "Goodbye Mara", so no one could hear him, and then he kissed me.  
  
From behind, I suddenly heard, "Sean? Mara?" from Victor, who had been standing behind me the whole time. 


End file.
